danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RedHardcore
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the "Guns (Stick Ranger)" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ivan247 (talk) 22:25, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Please note: This is an automated message.) Combined chance of at least one item drop I happened to find a formula when Googling "combined chance" out of curiosity; "1-((1-x)^y)=z" where "x" is the chance of something happening upon a single potential trigger (for our purposes; the chance for an enemy to drop an item), "y" is the number of times the potential trigger is activated (for our purposes; number of enemies holding the item defeated), and "z" is the final rough average combined chance of the event happening at least once (for our purposes; the item actually dropping). For example, the combined chance to nab at least one White Stone 1 in the original SR with a single run through Opening Street would be "1-((1-0.0125)^40)=~0.3958" (~39.58% chance of getting at least one White Stone). For going through OS 3 times, the formula for the chance of getting at least one White Stone 1 would be "1-((1-0.0125)^120)=~0.779" (~77.9%). I just thought maybe this would be helpful to us for aiding in setting drop rates to what we really want them to be, though unfortunately I don't know to reverse engineer it so that we can use "z" and "y" to determine "x" instead of using "x" and "y" to determine "z". So until somebody figures out how to reverse engineer the formula getting "z" to what we want it to be will be a trial-and-error hassle. As for setting "x" to what we want it to be, <-- this template should help us when used even in preview mode on either wiki. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:45, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Update: I managed to apply the vast knowledge of the internet to this. The reverse formula is "1-(1-z)^(1/y)=x". "1-(1-0.779)^(1/120)=~0.0125", "1-(1-0.3958)^(1/40)=~0.0125". I'm gonna go tell Ivan as well + then hopefully make even just a little more progress on at least planning out my mods. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 11:49, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :Well, it's usually really easy to reverse engineer a formula, especially one that small. All you need to do is solve for x. :For visualization purposes, the formula for the chance of the item dropping at least once throughout the stage is 1-(1-x)^y=z . :The formula for the item dropping once the enemy is killed is 1-\sqrty{1-z}=x . :And, if we needed it for any reason, the formula for the number of enemies killed is \frac{\log(1-z)}{\log(1-x)}=y . ______TΣ 00:06, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Good to know. I never knew that. Thanks both RDB and $G. I'll probably start using it and modding SR again when the understanding of coding species gets better. I'm kinda taking a break now, and constantly moving files to the newer version is a hassle and I need a break from that as well, plus I get Math homework sometimes taking a chunk out of my free time. My mod will remain outdated until I can successfully create a new species. RedHardcore (talk) 01:26, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::... Easy for you to say $igma; you're a math person. I'm not. I swear math is like some kind of alien language to me; I know how to plug numbers into formulas and that's about it xD I'll keep in mind to go to you for SR-related math formulas I'm trying to figure out in the future ;P In fact.... $igma, any clue how to use "x" and "y" to find a different "z": average # of items dropped? While I intend to use the currently known formulas to prevent the possibility of a player having to grind for several hours to get the item they're grinding for, it would be nice to also know exactly where the line between "preventing free-time destroying sanity tests" and "flooding the player's inventory" is. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:41, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, it seems like it would be the chance of the item dropping times the number of enemies killed (aka xy=z ). For example, if you killed 160 Green Skull Snakes, you should get, on average, around 4 Poison Arrow 1s (2.5%) and 2 Black Stone 1s (1.25%). But if you killed the Grey Boss Skull Bat 30 times, you should get, on average, around 6 Thunder Sword 1s (20%) and 3 Long Swords Card 1s (10%). ______TΣ 00:57, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::So, the primary four drop rate formulas we should need to help us set drop rates to the rate we truly want them at are "1-((1-x)^y)=z", "1-(1-z)^(1/y)=x", "xy=a", and "a/y=x" if I made no miscalculations? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:45, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Untitled By PyramidAlduin Why did you mess with my Hell Castle Boss?! : Look dawg, either move your fan-made Hell Castle Boss to the Fan-Ball wiki, or stop vandalizing this wiki by replacing it with false information. If you are interested in modding, check out Eashy's mod tools page. RedHardcore (talk) 02:48, December 18, 2016 (UTC)